A Day in a Life
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A typical day for the little female Scarlet macaw chick, Lisa, before Alex came to the tribe in "The Scarlet Side" and became a father figure for her.


**Hey guys! Before we go on with this one shot, a few things.**

 **First, this will explain what Lisa has to go through in the Scarlet macaw tribe, before Alex came to the tribe in "The Scarlet Side". It will be from her point of view, as it is about her.**

 **Second, bad news… BlueTheron may have an early retirement, but I am determined to not let that happen!**

 **Third, good news… We have a new writer here! Please welcome Sofia Song, if you have not already!**

 **Other than that, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

The warm rays of the sun blinded and snapped me out of my sleep, as the sun finally rose, signaling that it was morning. I slowly got up, yawned, and stretched my tiny wings, then rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. I walked into the main area of the hollow, expecting my mother and older sister to say "Good morning" to me and to give me a hug.

Two older females came out and made their way to the hollow entrance, slightly ignoring me. They looked like they were in a rush, so much that they didn't have time to stop for a few seconds.

"Mom, sis?" I said quietly to them, the two turning to look at me.

"Yes?" Mom answered.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked, hinting at a "Good morning".

"Oh right." My mom replied, but then destroyed my hope. "Remember that you have school today."

And with that, the two females flew off, leaving me behind to get myself ready. What could I expect? This was my life ever since I hatched from my egg. I was left to take care of myself all the time, things like getting my own food and preening my own feathers, I had to learn and do on my own. My name is Lisa and I'm a very shy and closed girl.

As I watched the two femalesfly off for their tribe duties, I washed myself in the small bird bath in the hollow and after shaking myself dry, I took a small piece of a papaya for my morning meal and ate it, filling up my tiny belly for the morning's energy. And I then had to go to school for the day.

As I walked and then stood at the hollow's entrance, I sighed as I knew it would just be another average day at school.

"I wish I really didn't have to go." I said to myself out loud, but I had to go.

As I opened and flapped my wings towards my destination, I couldn't really think of anything, my mind was completely focused on what I had to face when I arrived at school. Soon enough it came into view and I saw the many chatting chicks along themselves or playing with their friends, before the school day started. I also saw some parents dropping off their chicks, dads with smiles and patting their chicks on the back while moms gave hugs and kisses. I really wish I could have that.

As I landed, all the chicks as usual ignored me and just stared at me with looks and whispering to their friends besides them about me. Truthfully, I just wanted to cry every single time, but then everything would just be worse. School started a few minutes after and I made my way to the class hollow and sat down in the very back, to avoid everyone looking at me.

It is not that I didn't like to learn, I did like it, I was a good student and I was very lucky to have a very kind hearted teacher, Mrs. Garcia. She always asked me from time to time if I was alright and didn't hesitate to teach me a thing or two when we were alone. She even let me hug her to thank her.

Class was the same as always, Mrs. Garcia teaching us about the Amazon and all about it and some were not interested and just seemed bored, while others did not even pay attention, but I did and listened to every word. As class ended for lunch, I stood up to leave, but everyone kept pushing me aside to go first. As the last chicks were leaving, Ms. Garcia called to me.

"Lisa, can I see you for a few minutes?" She said.

Before I could reply, a chick, passing by me, said something under his breath, directed at me.

"Teacher's pet." He said, a hint of anger in him.

I sighed as I walked to her, head hung low, as I got my head up, Mrs. Garcia had a smile on her face.

"So how are you today Lisa?" She asked sweetly.

"Same as always, Mrs. Garcia." I replied, sadness in my voice.

"It's okay Lisa, this is how most of the Scarlet tribe is, tradition is that we need to learn to be independent, I understand that is not you, but that makes you special." She encouraged me.

"Thanks, Mrs. Garcia." I said and hugged her without hesitation and she hugged me back.

"Okay, well hurry along and get something in your belly, you need your energy for the rest of today's lessons."

I left to sit alone on the forest floor where every chick was eating some fruit or nuts , again chatting or laughing with their friends. As I sat down on a very thin branch resting on the ground, holding a brazil nut to eat, some bigger boys came to me.

"Hey Lisa!" One of the boys chuckled evilly at me. "Why so alone?"

"Oh I know." Another of the boys raised his wing to answer. "It's because no one likes her!" To which all the boys in the group laughed, Lisa feeling a tear coming to her eye.

"Hey." The first boy said as he came and got right in Lisa's face. "Maybe your friend can be that brazil nut with a face drawn on it." The other boys continuing to laugh.

"Hey leave her alone!" A new voice shouted at the boys.

The voice belonged to a chick about Lisa's age and he had an angry face on.

"Why should we?" The first boy said, as he walked up to the chick and looked down at him.

"Or else I will tell Mrs. Garcia." The chick bravely replied.

"Whatever, we wasted enough time here, let's go boys."

However before they left, the first boy took Lisa's lunch and started to eat it, laughing as he did so.

"Thanks for the nut, teacher's pet." The mean boy said to her.

Lisa started crying and the chick that stood up for her, walked to her and sat down besides her, a wing patting her back.

"It's okay Lisa, they are gone."

"Thanks Eric." I replied to my friend.

Eric was sort of my friend, he was one of Mrs. Garcia's kids and he was a very nice boy. Sometimes Mrs. Garcia teased me by saying that me and him will be a couple in the future. I liked him, but I can never think that we will be that close in the future.

"Here, take the rest of my lunch." Eric said to me, holding out half a brazil nut with his talons.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting him to starve a little because of me.

"Yes, you need it." He replied, smiling and still holding it out for me.

"Thanks." My cheeks going a bit red as I took it and ate the rest of the nut, filling up my belly.

As class time returned, we parted ways and I looked at him while he was leaving, thinking that maybe I should confess to him about my feelings for him. However that would have to wait, it was time for learning.

As I sat back down again at the very back, with everyone ignoring me, I sighed and just focused on learning. As every chick sat down, Mrs. Garcia started the lesson for the afternoon and when school day was done, we had another short chat as always and then I left for home.

As I landed inside the hollow, my mother and sister were not home as usual, so I just decided to rest and lay down in my room of the hollow until they got back for dinnertime.

As I laid down, I was really thinking about how much I wanted another family member, not a female, but a male. I wanted a father figure, someone who will look after me and take care for me. I was once told, from my mother, how I hatched a few days after my father was severely wounded and died. I wish I could have at least seen him, at least know what he looked like.

As the sun started to go down over the Amazon, I heard the flapping of wings coming in and looked out to see my mother and my sister come in, with tired faces on.

"Hi mom, sis!" I greeted happily.

They only looked at me with their blank faces on. Mom and Liz were holding onto some fruit and they motioned me to come and eat with them. I nervously made my way and sat down besides them, picking up a small mango and started eating it. I wanted to have a friendly conversation, but my mom and sister did not look like they were in the mood for that, so I stayed quiet.

As we finished, I wanted mom to hug and kiss me goodnight, maybe sing me a lullaby to put me to sleep. However as I stood by the entrance to my room, smiling, mom saw me and destroying my hope, only said, "Goodnight".

My smile disappeared and mom just went inside her room to sleep for the night, my sister the same, as she retreated to her room and slept. I sighed quietly and walked in and laid back down again, making myself as comfortable as I could and trying to close my eyes to sleep.

However I couldn't sleep, I felt so lonely, like I was the only one living here. I just stayed for awhile with my eyes open, looking up at the ceiling, just listening to my steady breathing as I felt my heart sink. I really wanted someone, just anyone to come in and wrap me in their wings and comfort me, to help me fall asleep, but I knew that will never come.

"I need you dad." I whispered quietly, as I felt some tears escape from my eyes.

And so ended another usual, dull filled day for me. Tomorrow would just by another one like today.

The End.

* * *

 **Well there we go guys! Now you see what Lisa has to go through on a usual day before Alex came and became a father figure for her.**

 **To be clear, I don't actually have a little sister, but I really desire one, someone who I can hug every day when I need it and to comfort her in return if she is feeling sad.**

 **Well… I might as well have one in FFN, let my imagination and dream run wild here!**


End file.
